1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a mechanism for allowing a setup regarding an image processing apparatus to be easily performed in a data processing apparatus.
2. Related Background Art
Hitherto, in a data processing apparatus, in the case of installing a printer driver to control a printer which operates under a network connection environment, the user installs the printer driver by downloading the printer driver onto his own PC from a server on a network, or the like. At this time, the user selects the printer driver on the basis of a model name of a printer which is used, a printer name, and the like and installs it.
In Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-259089, there has been disclosed a technique in which the user designates a printer of a type whose priority is raised as an access point or a server from a computer and the computer receives the printer driver and print settings corresponding to the designation.
In the conventional technique, however, there is such a problem that in the case where the model name of the printer is unknown or a correspondence between the printer existing in an actual physical location and the printer name is unknown, the user cannot understand which one of a plurality of kinds of printer drivers managed by the server should be selected and installed in order to use the target printer.
On the other hand, there has been pointed out such a problem on the operation that in the case where information regarding a network setup such as an IP address and the like of the printer is not included in the downloaded printer driver, the user has to set the network after he examined the information regarding the network setup by himself.
The invention is made in consideration of the above problem and it is an object of the invention to realize a mechanism for allowing a setup regarding an image processing apparatus to be easily performed in a data processing apparatus.